My Bloody Sweetheart
by egolust92
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a fresh start but when you leave with no goodbye, you open up a door full of questions. Caroline's gone possibly forever but when no one knows why. What do you do to bring someone back who doesn't want to be found. Smut (Possibly Dark Caroline in Some Later Parts)
1. Chapter 1

_Heya guys this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction so BE GENTLE with me._ _Massive shipper of Klaroline they should just get together and smush all the time._

_Just a few pointers I'm basing it loosely around season 4. Mainly the beginning half._

_So please let me know what you think._

**Chapter One.**

If anyone was to ask Caroline Forbes her reasons for leaving town, no one could give you a real answer. Well maybe two people could, but more questions would fly about her disappearing act.

'Why did she leave?'

'Is she coming back?'

'What about her mother?'

All these questions were still left unanswered. Her friends, family, even a thousand-year old hybrid could not fathom her reasons to leave when she had a lot to stay for. At least that's what everyone would like to believe.

**FLASHBACK**

'Tyler, You home?' Caroline shouted her voice echoing through the Lockwood mansion.

With no reply Caroline made herself at home in Richard Lockwoods office, feeling herself relax into the sofa, she thought back to her recent conversation.

Caroline had recently left Stefan at her home, whilst he thought and dealt with the new information on the Damon, Elena, Sire bond. She sometimes thought that her life was a tv show when you hear about love triangles, and doppelgänger and all the crap thrown in between, the non-supernatural crap that is.

Today really was a day of something new. Caroline found herself needing a break

New Miss Mystic Falls New reasons for Elena to be centre of attention New Fights New Werewolf Problem New side of Klaus?

Ever since their 'Date' had ended a few hours ago Caroline couldn't stop thinking about the original hybrid and how different he was, how comfortable she felt around him, and it shocked her how much she liked it. The things he said, how he treated her, Hell the way her would look at her, no one has ever looked at her the way he did, Not even Tyler. He gave her this look that just struck a mix of raw passion, tenderness and care. She found herself liking it which she knows shouldn't be, was it possible that feelings were buried deep down.

Truth be told she had fun today, she didn't have to fake anything, all the laughs and smiles were real, not forced. She just found herself feeling guilty because of the act that she was told to portray with the fake 'Break Up'. What ever these new feelings for Klaus were, they should not be there in the first place, It was wrong!

But today she got to see him as someone else, an almost humane side to him, she liked this version she got to see, and she liked that he shared it with her.

'Oh no...' she thought, 'I can't, no, can't happen, I love Tyler.' But no matter how much she was drilling these words into her head she knew that there was always something that drew her to Klaus, Today just seemed to hit her with the realisation.

suddenly Caroline felt extremely awkward being in ' and upon realising her newly discovered 'fondness' towards Klaus, the man she should hate, who caused so much pain to everyone around her, He's a monster.

'But we're all monsters.' She thought, flashbacks of her conversation with Stefan were flashing back to her.

'I have to get out of here.'

As soon as she rose to her feet she heard two sets of footsteps approaching the front door.

'Tyler come on.' She heard a feminine voice say who she recognise instantly to be Hayley.

'Hey, I'm coming, need to be a little more patient.' She heard Tyler reply

'I have waited patiently all day Ty, your house is now empty so I get to have you all to myself.' Caroline could just hear the seduction in her voice. She didn't want to believe it as the tears began to fill her eyes.

'Well this is true and I suppose I should do something about it.' Then silence, Caroline felt tears run down her face.

'No it can't be, he said it wasn't true.' She thought to herself. She vamp-sped to the door, when opening it she cam face to face with the scene of Tyler's tongue down Hayley's throat. They hadn't even noticed her presence yet, to caught up in themselves and the moment. Caroline by now was fuming to the point of Fangs out.

-Snap-

She had ripped off the leg of one of the deck chairs outside and stabbed Tyler in the back just missing his heart by a few millimetres.

'Tyler!' Hayley shouted

'I would leave now little wolf before I do to you spine what I did to the chair.' she snarled at her, ready to attack but Hayley scrambled away in fear.

;Caro-' Tyler started to say but was met with a kick to the stomach which sent him flying down the front steps.

'Don't you dare try to justify yourself to me. Just friends you said, I can't believe you, I can't believe I believed it myself. I loved you. I waited for you but you but you were too busy to call me back which I can see now why. I spent months begging Klaus to let you go, months i spent staring at my phone waiting for you to call me back to let me know you were okay. Did I mean so little to you. You really are the same guy you were before you became a werewolf, you'll never change and I was a fool to think you would.' She kicked him again only this time where it really hurts the most.

'Klaus was right all along' she said walking away and leaving him with a fraction of the amount of pain she was feeling.

**End Flashback.**

Something snapped in Caroline that night and not her humanity switch. She realised she was alone, she's always been alone in some way. Her dad was dead, her mum would still put work in front of her own daughter, Bonnie was off with Professor creepy, Damon and Stefan having a tug of war over Elena. Matt trying to stay away from all the supernatural stuff and now Tyler busy making new plans to take down Klaus which would fail and having his own dancing with wolves naked dance with Hayley. She really was alone, no one to talk to, no one to ask her how she's been, it's changed.

Second Best Second thought Second everything.

It was in that moment that she realised she needed out, that should would not stick around in a town where she was just pushed to the side but made to follow orders when it suited everyone else and nearly gets her killed. So she left and kept running, no goodbye. As she passed the sign saying 'Now leaving Mystic Falls' one thing flashed in her mind.

_**'Small town boy, small town world, It won't be enough for you.'**_

_Please let me know what you think. As I said this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME._

_Till next chapter :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Noted;_

Hello everyone, Would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been reading, and a thank you too the wonderful reviews I have received. Thank you for your kind words and help :). Would Like to apologise for the long wait on the next chapter I have recently started a new job so lots to do. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy what I have in store for all of you.

* * *

**Chapter**

** Two.**

Weeks had passed by since Caroline's disappearance and no one was any closer to getting answers. Websites and flyers were made, Liz was in constant constant with sheriff's from any town close by about anyone fitting her daughters appearance.

Hybrids were scattering around the country in search of the blonde vampire. The town was in uproar with the news that the sherifs daughter had gone missing without a trace. Her friends were 24/7 working on plans to track her down as well as trying to find any leads on the cure. But so far they had no leads to go on, or any spell to track her. Everything seemed to be hitting a brick wall of dead ends.

The mystery of why she took off was still unanswered as far as anyone knew Stefan was the last one to see her . What happened after she left Stefan no one knew. What was odd was TYler he was nursing a broken heart and he would lash out but even he knew it was his guilt kicking in, so to this day he kept his mouth shit. More for protection then anything and his relationship with Hayley, since that night it was kept further in the dark. He would claim to leave town to search for Caroline but really was a half truth when he would go to a different town to look then call Hayley to meet him and hook up.

Stefan was who took his friends disappearance hard with him being the last person to see her and did not realised there was anything wrong with her behaviour that looked like something was wrong. He hadn't slept more then 5 hours a night and ate less he was too buy looking for his friend, that was what mattered her returning back ti Mystic Falls. After searching as many states as possible had been saddening to know she was still missing. He didn't want to think the worse but it was getting harder not to.

He had to believe she was still alive at least. He knew he needed someone to talk to and there was only one person who could help more then anyon. He just hoped he was in a good mood for company.

Klaus's side to the disappearance of Caroline Forbes almost let all hell broke loose when all the stones that they had unturned were empty. It took his baby sister (Rebekah Wasn't daggered) to calm him down by reminding him that if Caroline was to return and found out he painted the whole town red she wouldn't talk to him.

So he took every other approach that didn't involve tearing into everybody's jugular. Over the last few weeks he realised if something happened to make her leave maybe he should stop following the cold road he frequently found himself on and look at the people surrounding her life. SOmeone had to be hiding something so he sent hybrids, humans and vampires out to follow her loved ones. It wasn't until a few days ago he all but gave up hope.

Someone slipped and not just anyone, Tyler. He went on his little search party and picked up a little wolf along the way. Which led him to where he was now, walking to his basement to have a little talk with his special guest.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_So who will be in Klaus's basement, and what will happen next, I hate to leave you guys but Shall update soon :)._  
_Let me know what you think my darlings._  
_egolust92._

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes_

Im back again, did not want to keep everyone waiting as long as they did last time :), Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and review you are all wonderful people. Keep me posted on what you think. Now I hope you are all ready for the next instalment.

* * *

_**Chapter Three.**_

As Klaus reached the door to the basement there was a knock at his door. Which was continuous so he could not ignore it. Grumbling to himself he raced upstairs prepared to scare the living daylights out of who ever was disturbing him from his interrogation time. But he was surprised to see his former friend standing in his doorway. Last he had heard He was looking up in Canada.

'Rippah..' He said with a smile knowing it got to the younger vampire when he called him in reference to the past, he just loved the expression that spread on his face.

'Klaus.' He replied tight lipped.

'What can I help you with mate?, You have caught me at a rather busy time so make it quick.' He said.

'It's about Caroline.' Stefan said, the mention of her name brought a wide eyed look to the originals face.

'Have you found her?' He voice sounded hopeful at the thought that after all these weeks, Stefan had tracked her down.

'No, I haven't, I know I already asked for your help, but we both have no come any closer. Im afraid... I'm starting to think the worse...'

He could not finish his sentence as he found himself thrown at the door and pinned up by his throat and Klaus hybrid fangs in pure rage.

'She's alive, I know it, so don't you ever, Ever! say otherwise unless you you have physical proof, Am I Clear Stefan!' He told his, practically hissing through his teeth at his remark.

'Ye..s.' He chocked out.

'Good.' Klaus said, letting him go and retracting his fangs.

'Have you got anything to share with the class as I know you have not left town.'

'Doesn't mean I haven't been looking.' He replied. stepping away from from Stefan and walking inside to the living room waiting for the young Salvator to follow.

'So have you?, Found anything?'

'I may have.'

'Oh please be more vague.'

'Don't get your panties in a twist mate. I may have found something interesting, in fact your little visit had interrupted me from finding out. You might want to join me.'

'Join you in what?.' He asked skeptically knowing the original to have something up his sleeve 100% of the time.

'Just a chat with a special guest, follow me.'

'This guest?, What does this guest have to do with Caroline?' He asked whilst following Klaus through the mansion.

'Possibly be able to shed some light as to why Caroline disappeared.' He replied, This catching Stefan's attention immediately

'Well then, lets not keep them waiting.' Stefan said.

Klaus smirked, admiring his determination to find Caroline.

'Just one question mate?, How far are you willing to go to find her and bring her back?'

'As far as it takes.'

'Fantastic.' He replied unlocking the door at the end of the basement

'Hello sweetheart. thanks for waiting, think it's time we all sat down and had a little chat don't you think?' As soon as Stefan stepped into the basement his eyes wondered over to a girl chained up by her wrists to the back wall, he hair was in her face so he could not see what she looked like until Klaus moved closer and pulled her up by her shoulders to look her square in the eyes. That's when Stefan saw who was behind the mask of Hair.

'Hayley?'

This was going to be an interesting talk.

'You want to go first Stefan, or should I?.'

* * *

_ Author's Notes:_

Well what did you guys all think? Let me know :)  
And I shall update very soon :)  
Till next chapter.

egolust92

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes._

Hey everyone said I would be updating soon. :) I have pre-written a few chapters so all is good :D  
Thank you to everyone who has been reading and thank you too all the lovely reviews.

And on to the next chapter...

* * *

__

**Chapter Four.**

'You want to start explaining why you have a werewolf chained up in your basement?'

'Gladly.' He said walking up to a wall and leaning against it. 'See, I couldn't think of a good enough reason why Caroline would up and leave without a word, I mean her friends are here, her mother, her whole life. So I stopped following the cold road and started to follow all of your little gang. You were all close so why no one knew she left is strange. Which led me too believe one of you were hiding something and would you believe I was correct.' He paused, smirked at Hayley which caused her to shiver.' Seems dear darling Tyler has been having quite the adventure shall we say when he was out "looking" which led me to Hayley. She seemed to go missing soon as Caroline, the only reason no one asked was because no one really knew her or took real notice of the lone wolf. So when dearest Tyler and Hayley had finished saying their loving goodbyes I snatched her up and now here I am explaining it all to you Rippah.'

Stefan was slightly dumbfounded, He himself never thought to put a connection to Tyler's friend disappearing the same time as Caroline.

'So what now?' He asked

'We have that little chat I was telling you about mate.' He said, his eyes never leaving Hayley, he smirked at the sign of fear spread across her face. Stefan looked between the Hybrid and the wolf who currently was curled up as if to shield herself.

'Now shall we begin?' Klaus ask, obviously rhetorical. He just smirked and walked closer to Hayley, to the point where he was inches away from her face, he could see the sweat form on her face just by his close proximity. She gulped this made him smile.

'Tell me little wolf, where's Caroline?' His tone was kind, but no one was rarely did polite when it came to getting what he wanted.

'I don't know.' She replied so quietly that if you were human you would not hear.

Klaus'd posture and facial expression changed, he pulled her head back by her hair, she cried out in pain, but he didn't care. He got her too look at him in the face.

"I really don't appreciate being lied to, it brings out the worse in me, Makes me want to start pulling fingers off.' He was angry, his voice raged, his knuckles were turning white from pulling her hair. Still Hayley didn't say anything so he pulled her up and held her by her throat, Her feet weren't touching the ground, and she was fighting for air.

'Now, how about we try again, he released on her throat enough so she could breath but held her in place.

'I... don't know, I'm telling the truth...' This caused klaus to apply the pressure again, Stefan couldn't watch anymore.

'KLAUS!.' He shouted. No one spoke so it echoed around the room. 'If you choke her to death you won't get your answers.'

Klaus just looked at Stefan, taking in his words, he shrugged and dropped Hayley to the ground, Who was now nursing her neck.

'I know you have something to with Caroline, you left town the same time now why don't you start giving me the correct answers. WHERE IS SHE!.' He was passed the point of being his level of reasoning.

' I don't know where she is okay, But I did see her. Me and Ty.'

Stefan perked up and moved closer, which caused Hayley to flinch, he raised his hands as if to surrender but to let her know he wasn't going to touch her. But he bent down to her eye level. 'When did you see Caroline?'

'After the pageant, She was at Ty's waiting for him, we didn't know, we were caught up.' She didn't need to go into detail they could tell by the sound of her voice. 'We didn't notice until..'

'Until what?'

'Until she caught us together, kissing, she pushed me out of the way and stabbed Ty. She was pissed, she told me to leave, so I did.' They could tell it wasn't that simple, but they didn't want to press into it.

'Then what, I left, didn't come back. Didn't want to wait for her to kill me.' She said

'What about Tyler?' Klaus spoke up.

'Said she went all psycho vamp on him and left. He called me a few days later said she went missing, warned me to stay low in case she was after me. Since then we kept quiet about are relationship.'

'So Tyler really did cheat on her. You didn't think that we might need to know this?' Stefan said, his voice becoming laced with anger.

'Ty, didn't want to risk being killed, he knew everyone would gun for him, specially Klaus.'

_'Well he got one thing right for once.' Klaus remarked. He was already running through ways to punish Tyler._

'Klaus I know what your thinking of doing, I'm the same but think of Caroline right now, focus on her, not your anger. So all I'm saying is DON'T!'

'Tyler had a lead, a couple of days ago, someone at a local bar was taking about a girl her fit her description, mentioned where she was headed as she asked for directions.' Hayley said.

'Where was this?'

'Said she was looking for the best route to New Orleans.' Both of them were hit with a whirlwind of emotions, they both looked at each other, then the wolf.

'Klaus, lets go. We need to find her.'

'Go pack a bag and be back here in 20 minutes, if your late I'm leaving without you.' Stefan nodded and flashed out the room leaving Klaus with Hayley.

'Now what to do with you...'

'Please, I've told you everything.'

'Yes, but your also the reason behind her departure.'

'Please...'

He bent down and picked her up by her shoulders this time. 'I'm doing this for Caroline, run,run as far as you can, but mark my words, If I ever see you again... Well lets not ruin the surprise now shall we.' He hissed he her before breaking the chains and watching her scurry with her tail between her legs.

'New Orleans.' He thought to himself. "Home, sweet home.'

* * *

_ Author's Notes:_

So what did you guys think?  
What do you think they will find and is this the last we have seen of Hayley?  
Let me know what you thought and what you think will happen  
Till next chapter :)

egolust92.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes.**

Hello my dear readers :). Thank you again for the lovely reviews, I would like the point out the stuff that seems to follow my closing author's from the last three chapters, I have no idea what it is, or where it comes from same thing happens when I write on my tumblr. Im hoping it should stop now. But do apologise it is a nuisance. But on to happier things here is my next chapter up and ready for you all to read :).

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Looking at his phone he noticed he had fifteen minutes until Stefan would return. So his left himself with is own thoughts, he thought back to his last moments with Caroline. He remembered her smile, how she looked that day to her laugh, the laugh that was all real, it made him smile, it felt so human how he acted that day. He knew about the fake break up of course he knew but he also knew she wasn't pretending around him like she usually was. It was small but he saw a small glimmer of hope. All he had to do was find her now. Everyone assumed his thoughts were on the cure at the moment why he never left town but it meant nothing to him really he just wanted to destroy it.

When he heard Caroline had gone missing she became priority one. He didn't know when it happened but she became a big part of his life. His first instinct was to leave it he could not have a weakness. But it was too late, she was in there his thoughts, dreams and heart. He would do anything if she asked. Thats what scared him in one thousand years he had never put anyone before himself and his family and now this baby vampire who has no experience of the world he would walk through fire for. And he would be damned if anyone took her away from him.

Stefan got to the boarding house soon as he could but as he entered he wished he just went with what he has, He had not heard or spoken to Damon and Elena since their official involvement. Hearing them together made his heart break, He hopes the cure will help Elena see it's just the sire bond but a part of him deep down fears the sire bond doesn't have anything to do with her feelings. He shakes his head of the thought and realises the time. He runs to his room and picked up a few things. Clothes, diary and a photo of Caroline he had been showing around to people. Walking out of his room he ended up bumping into the happy couple.

'Stefan!' Elena said stunned at his re-appearance

'Brother.' Damon stated. An awkward silence filled the air between the three.

'When did you get back?' Elena asked him

'This evening, but I'm heading back out.' He said not looking at her but glaring at Damon.

'Leaving? But you just got back.' She said, hoping she could maybe get a chance to talk to him about everything.

'Found out some information about Caroline, Heading to New Orleans to track her down.' He told them both, shock appeared all over Elena's face.

'You found her?, I'm coming wit you.'

'NO!' Stefan shouted which surprised her and Damon as Stefan has never shouted at Elena.

'What do you mean no, she's my friend Stefan, I have to see her, to bring her home.'

'We don't even know if she's there just someone fitting her description is there, Stay here will call Liz if we find anything.'

'We?' Asked Both Damon and Elena

'Yes, Klaus, he found the information, so now we know why she left.'

'Klaus?, really brother your trusting him with Carolines safety?' Damon told his brother

'And why do you suddenly care about her safety Damon, In fact you never did in the past, You used her as a human blood bank. You never cared about her, I mean you nearly killed her twice so stop pretending and 'trust', really you going to give me a lecture. At the moment Klaus is the only person I can trust.' He told them. The truth hurts, but he needed to say it.

'Stefan...' Elena started to say but she was cut off.

'Don't Elena, just go tell Liz what I told you, we'll be in contact.' She just nodded, she looked like she was going to cry, usually Stefan would hold her and console but right now Stefan had someone more important to focus on.

'See you around, brother.' Stefan walked away from them, it hurt to much to be around them right now.

'WAIT!. You said you knew why she left, what happened?' Elena asked.

'Ask Tyler.' Was all he said before slamming the door leaving Elena and Damon with more questions then answers, and even more guilt then before.

* * *

**NEW ORLEANS.**

'Okay, Hit me.' A young girl told the female bartender as she slammed her shot glass down.

'I think you've had enough tonight.' The bartender replied. As she wiped down the wooden top.

'Trust me, I haven't.' She retorted back.

'You've been at this for hours, I'm amazed your still vertical.'

'Pffft I'm fine, Now I have a shot glass with no whisky in it, maybe you can I don't know pour me another... Please Cami Pretty Please.' She told her sarcastically, but giving her a bright smile which caused Cami to roll her eyes and fill her glass back up.

'If I get in trouble for selling to a minor I'm coming after you.'

'Relax, No one will tell or notice.'

'Ahhh I might tho...' Said a voice from behind the two women. One which peaked the bartenders interest immediately but caused the other to want to slam her head against the bar.

'Oh god...' she said allowed, turning around.

'No, not god, just me my dear.' The voice belonged to a gorgeous guy, tall, handsome and screamed danger.

'Hi Marcel.' Cami said smiling at the man.

'Camille, always a pleasure and Caroline mmmm Looking good as always.' he replied giving both girls the once over but lingering over Caroline a little longer then she would have liked or wanted.

'Pfffft... Right well I'm leaving now the King is here.' Caroline said, leaving the bar as fast as she could.

'Leaving so soon?' Marcel asked walking close behind. Causing Caroline to let out a groan.

'Leave me alone.'

'Why would I do that, your so much fun to be around. I like your company.'

'What do you want?'

'I thought I made myself clear from the moment I met you and every other time we have crossed paths. It's you, I want you.' He told her, standing so close to her he moved his lips were to her ear.

'And I always get what I want.' He sad before giving her his award winning smirk and flashing off leaving Caroline by herself.

'Great, another one.' She thought to herself before walking away.

* * *

**Mystic Falls.**

-Ring Ring-

"Hello?'

'Ty.'

'Hayley What is it?'

'Get out of town now!'

'What, why?'

'Klaus know, He told me to run I don't know what he'll do to you now, you need to leave now!.'

'Slow down, Klaus knows what?'

''He knows about us, about Caroline, Ty just get out of town, meet me somewhere far away.'

'Shit, okay I'll leave just be safe, I love you.'

'Love you too.'

As the conversation ended only one word sprung to mind.

'FUCK!.'

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

So what did you guys think let me know :)  
Till next chapter :)

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
